


Remnants

by dead_evermore



Category: Asylum - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Asylum, Death, Mental Health Awareness, Mental Health Issues, Trapped, abandoned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_evermore/pseuds/dead_evermore
Summary: When your world collapses again





	1. •1•

Trapped in the box I lay, a rumbling from above saves my day.  
Escaped, I walk free with blood on my hands. Down the street  
that I walk, the forest of mine became chalk. White ash and  
crumbled down, the trees I love wear a frown. Back in my home  
where I belong, screams of my name make a song. Running  
towards them, I come to a dead end. My home turned to dust, if  
I cry more my face will become rust. Today was my second last  
and my third first. Reinvented, remade, reinforced of my remains  
fulled with lies, become an angel the sky cries. I will not as my  
destiny calls my name.


	2. Chapter 2

Wind sweeping through the windows that never close, rests upon the small little room that is my home. My friends scurrying about, searching for the desired freedom fulled with doubt. My husband, Tim, looking awfully pale, the fuzz on my bed began to wail. The breeze streaming through started to cry, as the rags flew up to the sky. The hearth blazing, wind grazing, flames spread and burnt my home. My friends scurried towards their home in the wall, as the roof above us began to fall. Tim burnt as fire reached his cotton, all along I knew I was rotten. Tears streamed down my face, as the building got hit with flaming mace. Finally at peace, I rested under the ground. The next day, the newspapers said the abandoned asylum burnt down.


	3. •3•

"Bella! Come here!", Judy called out to her daughter.  
"No, I don't want to!" Bella ran away from her mother with as  
much rage as a six-year-old could.  
Bella ran as far as she could without running out of breath. She  
didn't want to go home because she was having so much fun on  
the play ground. Jumping off the swings, going down the slides,  
and climbing on the monkey bars was her life at the time. It was  
all she wanted and nothing else could compare. As she ran she  
got closer and closer to the forest. Her mother never let her into  
the woods. Her mother made it sound terrifying and Bella took it  
the wrong way. Terrifying to her was just another adventure to  
follow.  
Going against her mothers judgement, into the woods Bella  
went. Trees across the sky blocking the light, plants carpeting  
the ground, birds flying high, and wet air creating a humid  
environment was all Bella could focus on. Slowly walking forward  
as an unfamiliar bug buzzed by, Bella realized this is where she  
wanted to be. Be there in the forest forever.  
"Bella get back here! Get back here now!", Judy screeched.  
All Judy wanted was for her daughter to be what she was:  
perfect. Growing up, Judy had it all. Smart, popular, pretty are  
only some words to describe Judy as a child. If Bella wasn't like  
her, then Judy felt as if she failed.  
"You know you aren't aloud in there!"  
"But Mom I want to! It's so much fun and I wanna!"  
"No! You will listen to me! And you got mud on your dress! Uggh,  
we're going home!"


	4. •2•

Death. All of death. Calling my name in the breeze. Towards   
the clearing I walk as the freedom of life calls. Ignore, forget,   
forgive, I will live. I will live until the sun comes up and die until   
it goes down. I will find my way and live, but I am still dead.   
The price others mist pay for my existence is worth the pain. The   
suffering I will cause is extraordinary. The feeling the blood rush   
out of their bodies and flow to the ground where it will eventually   
congeal. My life source is gone so it must be replaced.


End file.
